EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASUKA TENJOUIN
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: Asuka, En todo sus cumpleaños la pasara abrurrida como siempre pero al hermano mayor de Asuka se le ocurre una idea con su amiga Mariko hacerle un cumpleaños mas divertido en su vida y necesita la ayuda de Judai y los demas ¿Que haran los muchachos? Leeanlo :)


**Nota: ** Este anime/manga no me pertenece ni los personajes solo le pertenece al gran Maestro Mangaka Kazuki Takahashi solo el publicado del fanfic es mio eso propiedad mia.

:::::::::::**El Cumpleaños de Asuka::::::::**

**Cap.1: Las Preparaciones del Pastel y los Pastelillos **

**En un dia Soleado en la academia de duelo todo estaba hasta que se escuchaban las peleas de siempre en el dormitorio Osiris Red. **

-!Pervertido!-Enojada una niña de 12 años con un pequeño sonrojo

_un chico mayor que la niña le devuelve el grito que le pego ella a el. _

-!Tu niña enamoradiza!-le pego un grito a la niña un joven mayor de cabello negro

_suspirando los tres chicos de la misma del chico de cabello negro cayendole una gota estilo anime que no esos dos no dejaban de pelearse y dijo uno de ellos. _

-estos dos nunca dejan de pelear-comento el chico de cabello peli-celeste suspirando

-en eso tienes razon,Marufuji-senpai-dio la razon al comentario un joven menor de cabello negro con trezas en su cabello

-pero Rei-chan extraña las discuciones con Manjoume-san-dio otro tipo comentario un chico de cabello verde oscuro

_agitaron la cabeza al mismo los tres al observar la pelea de la niña que es llamada Saotome Rei y el chico Manjoume Jun de pronto aparece una chica de la edad de los chicos pasando por el dormitorio Osris red al observar que esos dos empezaron otra vez y dijo suspirando. _

-Ustedes nunca dejan de pelear parecen que en el futuro que se casaran, Mensos-se burla una chica de la edad de los demas chicos su cabello corto negro con Nombre Matsugawa Nariko

_oyeron los dos esa tipo no les agrado en absoluto que la miraron con un rostro de furia que le gritaron enojados. _

-!JAMAS ME CASARIA CON ESTE/ESTA!-Gritaron enojados las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo

-entonces dejen sus tonterias de niños si no quieren que los Llame asi-se defendio la chica de azabache

_se miraron fijamente con mucha ira se voltearon se fueron por su camino Manjoume se quedo con los muchachos y Rei se fue a ver al amor de su Vida nada menos que el chico mas tonto y despitado con nombre Yuki Judai._

_en la habitacion de a lado dos chicos de la misma edad de los otros chicos de la habitacion de a lado jugaban con unas cartas que compraron en la tienda de cartas con sus amigos e familias llamados espiritus de duelos. _

-!Ruby!-se enojo el joven de peli azul

-Dejalos,Johan se estan divirtiendo-sonriendo el chico de peli castaño

_de pronto los espiritus de duelos tanto como Ruby y Kuriboh Alado sintieron que alguien que venia ya mas o menos ya sabian quien era Ruby se lo dijo a Johan lo mismo Kuriboh Alado a Judai y cayo al suelo el pobre Judai._

-no te pongas asi, Judai se que ella vendra pero ella te aprecia ¿por que no le das una oportunidad? -le dio un gran consejo su amigo cabello peli azul claro

-Johan, yo solo la aprecio no la quiero de esa manera como ella me -fue interrumpido por la puerta que la abrio la niña de peli azul oscuro yendo a abrazar al chico de peli castaño

-!Judai-sama!-decia la niña de peli azul oscuro abrazando a su amor

_de pronto detras de Saotome Rei aparece la Reina de la academia de duelos con llamado Tenjouin Asuka con una de fuego pero de los celos que tenia suspiro el mejor amigo de Judai ahi esta lo que paso todos los dias. _

-Vaya,vaya parece que interrumpo algo creo que es mejor que me vaya-enojada se va del dormitorio Osiris

-_"Realmente ¿Que le pasa a Asuka?"-_se pregunto pensantivo el inocente chico de castaño

-!JUDAI!-una chica de cabello corto color azabache

_una chica en frente del pobre chico de castaño gritando como si estuviera enojada con el_

-¿Q-Que Sucede,Nariko?-pregunto el chico de castaño confundido y algo asustado

-Veras hoy me tendras que ayudar en algo que yo quiero-contesto la chica de azabache muy seriamente

-¿de que se trata?-pregunto mas confuso

-!Hoy es el Cumpleaños de Asuka me tendras que ayudar para hacerle la fiesta y todos ustedes tambien! -dio el gran aviso muy seriamente y friamente

-!¿EH?!-todos pegaron un grito a excepcion de Rei no le parecio interesante

_Quedaron en shock que al rato agitaron la cabezas y le pregunto uno de ellos a Nariko. _

-pero ¿como Nariko-san?-pregunto el chico cabello peli celeste

-eso dejenmelo a mi esa es mi especialidad-contesto guiñando el ojo

_Al rato todos fueron llevados a la cocina de la tienda de Tome la dueña de la tienda que les contaron todo para los preparativos de la fiesta porque se decidio hacerlo en el dormitorio Osiris y despues les entregaron a todos un vestido de chicas para poder cocinar todos se sonrojaron mucho que protesto uno de ellos. _

-!DEBEMOS USAR ESTO,NARIKO!-protesto Manjoume

-Asi es nada de quejas ahora ponganse rapido-ordeno Nariko

-!ESTO ES MUY VERGONZOSO! !NO LO USARE! -se enojaron Manjoume e el chico de trenzan con nombre Tryanno Kenzan dejando ese vestido aun lado

-!¿Que dijeron,Manjoume-kun y Kenzan-kun?!-pregunto enojada Nariko

-N-No dijimos nada-repitieron asustados

-¿crees que es buena idea?-dudo Johan

-no lo se pero hay que comprobandolo-dijo Judai sacando la duda de Johan

-de acuerdo-sonrio sin darle importancia

_Al vestirse todos con esas ropas de chicas para ellos se sentian muy raro al tener aquellas ropas femeninas. _

-¿ya estan,muchachos?-pregunto Nariko

-Si al menos-avergonzado Sho salio de la cocina con el vestido parecia una niña

-!Sho te ves linda!-sonrojandose Nariko

-gracias,Nari-chan-agradece Sho

_Salieron los dos que no les gustaba este estilo de ropa aunque sea la ropa de mujer _

-!NO ME GUSTA ESTA ROPA! !LA ODIO!-replico Manjoume y Kenzan

-Se ven graciosos con esas ropas, Manjoume-kun y Kenzan-kun-opino Sho

-¿eh? !Que linda! -alucionado Kenzan

-Reacciona es Sho-dandole bofetadas

-Ah si lo olvide parece una niña-dijo Kenzan agitando su cabeza y reacciona que es Sho es chico

-no te burles de mi, Kenzan-kun! -se enojo

-es cierto todavia no sale,Judai y Johan-se preguntaba Nariko

-ya han de salir-diciendo el peli celeste

_mientras que salir los dos Jovenes que faltaban para observar que tal se veian al salir vieron a un Judai version femenina con ropa de Maid y Johan tambien._

-!Que lindas!-se alucionaron Sho y Kenzan

-despierten ellos son chicos-suspiro el de peli negro

-!YA LO SABIAMOS!-exclamaron sonrojados el peli celeste y el de peli negro con trezas en su cabello

-se ven tiernas,judai y johan-comento la azabache

-Gracias,Nariko-agradecieron los dos jovenes

_en la cocina todos reunidos y vestidos para preparse para hacer todo para la gran fiesta de su gran amiga._

-¿Que se supone que vamos hacer?-pregunto el de peli negro

-bueno ustedes haran los pastelillos para Asuka mientras que yo,junko,momoe,fubuki-san y Rei haremos el pastel -contesto la azabache sonriendo

-!Espera un momento!-exclamo Johan

-¿Que ocurre,Johan?-pregunto la azabache

-Dijiste Rei tambien ¿verdad-contesto el de peli azul claro

-Si ¿pasa algo con Rei?-pregunto la aazabache confusa

-no nada solo que dijiste que Rei va a ayudarte hacer el pastel-contesto el de peli azul claro nervioso

-Si pero ¿Que pasa algo malo? ¿ella cocina malo?-pregunto la azabache mas confusa

-!SI!-contesto Johan asustado

_Fueron a comprobar a ver si es cierto asi que llamaron a Rei pero al que lo meterieron en ese problema a Yuki Judai._

-me pregunto ¿por que tengo que ser yo?-pregunto el castaño algo enojado

-tu eres el indicado,judai-contesto la azabache sonriendo muy malvada estilo anime

-siempre soy yo-enojado el castaño

_una niña de 12 años aparecio corriendo para ir abrazar a su amado amor que es un chico mayor que ella que Judai el chico castaño. _

-!Judai-sama!-lo llamo la peli azul para ir abrazarlo

-_"ahi viene preparate" ¿ah? Rei H-Hola-penso el castaño y tambien trato de sonreir que la saluda amablemente _

-!Viniste a verme que feliz me haces!-decia la peli azul mientras que sonreia muy feliz sujetandolo del brazo izquierdo con sus manos

-¿Eh? S-Si es cierto Rei ¿no tienes hambre?-dijo el castaño tratando de sonreir se acorde lo que tenia que hacer le pregunta.

-un poco,judai-sama pero si tienes hambre te cocinare tu comida favorito-contesto la peli azul confusa y despues sonreir se lo lleva al comedor del Osiris red a hacerle la comida.

**::::::::**En el Comedor**:::::**

_la niña duelista muy feliz de que el chico que ama quiera comer y le preparo la comida favorita del chico que ama como Camarones fritos los hiso pero no se veian extraños y dijo judai._

-Rei,Estos son camarones fritos-nervioso el castaño que no los queria comer

-si pruebalo por favor,judai-sama-sonrio la peli azul

_con nervios empezo a probar los camarones fritos de la niña duelista y cuando probo el primer camaron le parecio muy mal ese camaron hecho por la niña duelista._

-esta muy buenos los camarones gracias pero tengo prisa adios,Rei-mintio el castaño su primera mentira que ha hecho en su vida

_se extraño un poco Rei gauardo los camarones para por si acaso vuelve su amado y se lo coma todos pero el castaño al irse al dormitorio de Ra Amarillo a la habitacion de su amiga la azabache ahi estaban los demas amigos del castaño._

-judai y ¿Que paso?-pregunto la azabache

-pues veran creo que era verdad-contesto el castaño

-entonces no tendremos ayuda de Rei-chan-opino el peli celeste

-pues si tendremos pero ella ayudara con las decoraciones de la fiesta-contradijo la azabache

-muy bien no tenemos tiempo ahora iremos a preparar los pastelillos-aviso el azul claro

-!Si!-de acuerdo los chicos

**::::::::::**La Cocina**::::::**

_Algo nerviosos los jovenes e chicos duelistas por preparar algo que no han hecho en su vida como hacer unos simples pastelillos para el cumpleaños de su gran amiga Asuka Tenjouin. _

-!AHHHH! !NOOO! !SIEMPRE ME SALEN MAL COSAS!-protesto el azabache

-Manjoume-kun ¿no crees que deberias hacerlo con mas tranquilidad?-opino el celeste

-Tch ¿con quien crees estas hablando?-molesto el azabache y despues empezo su frase y dice.-!Ichi,Juu,Hyaku,Sen! !Manjoume Thunder!-comenzo su frase de siempre

-_"Empezo otra vez"-_pensaba el celeste

_se le caian una gota de anime todos mientras preparados los chicos para hacer los pastelillos y terminaron sus pastelillos y como nunca hecho por ellos y siendo chicos._

-chicos,¿terminaron?-pregunto la azabache

-!Si!-contestaron los jovenes duelistas

-entonces es hora de que- -fue interrumpida la azabache por los jovenes duelistas

-miren estes es el mejor pastelillo que el ustedes solo amara este pastellilo,Mi Asuka-se puso el aficioso el chico de cabello negro

-Jaja,Manjoume-kun si has sido muchas veces rechazado muy pateticamente-se burlo el celeste

-!¿QUE DIJISTE,ENANO?!-se enojo el chico de cabello negro

-!A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO!-se defendio el celeste

-Dejen de pelear,chicos !YA QUE TERMINARON SE PONEN A ORDENAR TODO A COMO ESTABA PARA PODER ORDENAR CON REI-CHAN LA DECORACION DE LA FIESTA PARA ASUKA! -suspiro la azabache y se enojo tambien

-De acuerdo!-aclamaron asustados de la joven azabache

_¿que mas preparan para la fiesta de su amiga Asuka? ¿como podran hacerlo si solo son chicos? no se pierdan en el proximo capitulo de "EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ASUKA" titulo del capitulo: !EL CASO DE LA DECORACION Y LA COMIDA!. _


End file.
